


Dark Star

by TheBlueBadazz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butt Slapping, Cock Slapping, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Come Shot, F/M, Feral Behavior, Futanari, Hot Tub Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex in Space, Slime Girls, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, shortstack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueBadazz/pseuds/TheBlueBadazz
Summary: Space is pretty cool, Bars are cool too, how about we mix them and add in a bucket full of sex to spice it up a little. A collection of short stories based around a space pub/inn mix that's outside of the law's grasp.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Introduction

Out in the distant reaches of space, on the outer rim of a large trade empire, just outside a massive naval war-zone, and on the cusp of a galaxy spanning religious sect, sat one small space station, one with a large neon green sign on top of it listing out “Dark Star” for all in the vicinity to see. All manner of ships crowded around this one location for a quick refuel, a stiff drink, or something a tad more exciting.

This obviously brought on some attention, seeing as the owner basically sat themselves in the danger zone of three giant hot spots of hate, greedy businessmen trying to weasel their way into the Dark Star’s turf, two fleets of ships that would try and destroy each other no matter the collateral damage, and a giant group of sex hating zealots with all the authority to glass a planet if they think heresy is afoot. Though none of that seemed to deter the owner, in fact it only seemed to spur her on. 

Jenelle De Allix is a human woman with small amounts of cybernetic augmentation within her body that runs the bar and all it’s additional functions such as a refueling station, inn, and brothel. Miss Allix set out to find the most dangerous, volatile, and uninhabited spot in space in order to make it so that she’d remove the risk of competition. This was her fourth choice, the others that she wanted were pretty much guaranteed death if she set up shop there, at least here she only had a chance of suddenly being nuked.

After what would be comparable to three years in whatever time space uses, Dark Star would still be going strong, catering to the brave, reckless, and horny who brave the dangerous sea of stars which they floated in. Of course, there are plenty of tales that occurred in this span of time. 

Now, what would you like to hear about?


	2. You don't need hands to be a mechanic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bounty hunter gets her ship damaged in a dogfight, and stops at the Dark Star in order to get it repaired, though the payment the mechanic wants is a bit too unusual for her liking.

As the bright phosphorus lights around the station began to dim, it was clear to those out on the metal deck that they weren’t going to be able to stay out for much longer, lest they be left out in the near pitch black of space with only the headlights of their ships to go off of in guiding their way.

One new ship had just landed, and the pilot was already dreading her luck as she slowly lowered her ship onto the silvery white metal of the station’s platform, opening the cockpit of her small fighter and stepped onto the lot, rubbing her temples with an aggravated expression as she looked around for help. Her deep purple skin and short cropped scarlet hair were dead giveaways that she was something other than human, along with the pointed ears on the sides of her head, long lizard-like tail behind her, and luminous pure white eyes.She strode over to a man having a smoke just outside of his cargo ship, who looked down at the athletically built woman with a raised brow.

“Ay, my ship got banged up a bit, you know anyone here that knows how to fix a few holes?” The woman jut her thumb back at the sleek fighter, pointing to where the hull was breached by some small projectiles, no major damage, but it was clear that you wouldn’t want holes in your ship.

The human she was conversing with took his cigarette in two fingers and thrust the burning end towards what looked like a purple blob sliding around and pressing itself against a pristine ship that looked designed for moving as quickly as physically possible. “Yeah, you’d wanna talk to Jitz over there, he’s an odd one, but he’ll fix your ship for a small favor. But if he doesn’t need you doing anything for him, you’re gonna have to pay some good credits to get him to get to work.” 

The woman gave him a small nod of acknowledgement and went straight towards the blob, getting close enough to make out more detail of the man, learning with a slight shock that he wasn’t a simple blob, but a mass of large light purple tentacles, writhing around and dragging itself forward. She recoiled at this revelation, watching in disgust as it carried itself around and pressed it’s many appendages against the blue tinted metal of the racing vessel, feeling it up and down for some unknown reason. 

As much as she detested the idea of even being near something that odd and gross looking, but she was told he was the mechanic to go to, and whether that meant he was the best or only one here, that didn’t really matter since her ship was kinda fucked up at the moment and she’d rather not have any holes open for her targets to aim for. So she cleared her throat and watched as the mass turned its form around, letting two yellow orbs within the tangle of tentacles gaze out towards her, clearly being the creature’s eyes. She swallowed as she looked down at the beast, doing her best to force a polite smile. 

“Hello there, Jitz, right? That’s my ship over there, it got shot up a bit in a fight, you think you could give it a look?” The purple monster continued to stare at her for another moment, before quickly darting forward and past the woman, startling her enough to jump to the side in shock as it rushed to the fighter in order to assess the damages. She slowly composed herself after almost getting trampled by the damned thing and marched over to where it was currently lifting itself onto her ship, looking at the rupture in the hull of the ship before slowly turning back to her and speaking in a clearly altered voice.

“I will be able to fix this, you may rest though, we will discuss payment after I’ve finished.” The purple woman wanted to say something more to the creature, but felt that she’d be better off leaving it be so she didn’t offend the thing enough for it to decide that it didn’t need her credits and just leave her there with a damaged ship, so she went into the bar and walked up to a massively muscled man tending to the bar, renting a place to sleep for a while and making her way into the bedroom.

She instantly flopped onto the bed and let out a sigh, she wasn’t going to get paid for the bounties she collected until she made her way into a hub, meaning that she didn’t have much more cash to spend on repairs, she just hoped he needed something for her to do when she woke, otherwise she may have been fucked. She sat up and stripped out of her normal clothes, dropping her skintight bodysuit to the floor and leaving her laying on the bed in nothing but a pair of plain grey panties and a matching bra, slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alien woman slowly came to, feeling warm and wet all over, at first she thought she’d simply been sweating through the night, until she took in a deep breath of air, smelling a pungent odor hanging around in her room, forcing her to open her eyes to see what was going on. As she did, she was met with the sight of numerous writhing tendrils capped by pink cock-heads, all leaking with arousal. At the sight of this, the woman began to flail her limbs and opened her mouth to let out a shriek of horror, though she was swiftly quieted and restrained by a slick tentacle pushing itself into her mouth and others wrapping around her wrists and ankles. The thick head of the sinuous prick stretched her jaw to a painful degree as it forced its way deeper down her throat. The modulated, almost robotic voice of Jitz spoke out from behind the purple mass.

“I took the liberty of going through your available currency and found that you do not have the necessary funds to compensate me for my work, so this service is now your payment to me. Also found many records of yours, Samantha. It was very interesting to learn more about you.” Her tail lashed out in a rage at the privacy invading tentacle monster, had he no shame! Also the rape thing, Samantha was royally pissed at that as well, though she couldn’t do much against the surprising strength of the beast. Her body failed her as another tendril wrapped around her waist and hoisted her upwards, splaying her limbs out and giving the monster full access to her still clothed privates.

The girth of the tentacle violating the purple woman’s gullet was enough to make her jaw go numb from the strain and for her throat to visibly bulge out in a vague outline of the prehensile penis. As Samantha struggled for breath, more tentacles moved forward to curl around her undergarments, ripping them off with ease and letting the tattered remnants fall to the ground. Two cock-headed tendrils pressed their tips against the woman’s modest bust, rubbing themselves against the blue colored buds of her nips, teasing and coating her with his pre-cum, lathering her down ‘til her tits shined with the clear liquid.

As he was tending to her upper half, Jitz decided that she deserved a bit more love for being such a willing slave to his pleasure, completely unaware of the fact that she was wishing to feel her jaw so she could bite off the cock in her mouth. So one of his appendages slinked its way down to her nether lips, pressing itself against Samantha’s snatch, causing her to tense up and struggle in the monster’s grip as she desperately clenched her lower muscles in order to try and make her virgin hole too tight for the thick tentacle to penetrate.

Despite her attempts to resist the alien beast, the pink helmet of his tool pierced her folds and robbed her of her purity. Her entire body shook as the girth of just the tip rubbed against her most sensitive areas, mixing in heaps of pleasure with the great pain that having something about as thick as a can of soda shoved inside her pussy would definitely cause in a woman. But unfortunately for her, Jitz wouldn’t be sated with just penetrating two of her holes, as she soon found another prick lodging itself between her firm rump, finding the dark star hidden there.

With most of the resistance knocked out of her from her earlier struggles, her pucker was easy pickings for the purple tangle to ravage, shoving the tentacle deep within her, moving in much farther than the one in her pussy, reaching far enough to bulge out her stomach, much like her throat was. Being filled this much made tears leak from the red head’s eyes as her mind became numb to the pain of the stretching and felt nothing but sheer pleasure from the many cocks surrounding her at the moment. She was lost in the warmth and musk radiating from them, the taste of them a lot better than she first thought they would, lucky her. Her thoughts were starting to drift towards how much fate must like her to give her something that's actually clean, knowing that she could have been raped by an unwashed giant tentacle beast, so when you think about it it’s still bad, but at least it isn’t the worst situation she could have been thrust into.

Speaking of thrust, after leaving his tendrils still inside of her for a while to let her innards get a better feel of his beefy meat sticks, he’d sudden thrust in as much alien pole as he could fit inside of her, forming two massive bulges jutting out from just under her ribs and sending the one in her throat coiling into itself, making it look like she got a hefty spring stuck in her gullet. Jitz then drew his cock tipped tentacles out until the heads could feel the air of the cool room, and then shoved them back in roughly, setting up a brutal pace as he pounded her holes with blinding speed as he positioned most of his pricks above the limp body of the woman, quickly reaching his peak as he pistoned into her with synchronized movements, until he burst.

A torrent of jizz rushed from his covetous cocks, filling her gut with his thick seed and covering her body with it, causing her bulging belly to bloat with his copious amounts of cum. Within just a few seconds of his climax, making her look pregnant with just a few loads from wherever tentacle monsters store their semen. Even with the rapidly inflating stomach and womb, her entire front was absolutely coated in Jitz’s spunk, coloring her body white and dumping more onto her after the fact, letting it drop onto the bed in drooling clumps. After nearly a full minute of creaming the bounty hunter, he eventually pulled his tendrils out of her, letting the potent cum rush out of her like a waterfall running out of her three holes, and gently laying her on the soaked bed.

“That was enjoyable, thank you for being so cooperative, it has been quite a while since I have been able to offload that much at once. Say, would you be willing to stay with me? This would most certainly benefit the both of us, me with concentration and you… get the feeling of being a good girl after every time we do this.” Samantha simply laid there, unconscious due to being fucked senseless and drowned in his cock cream. “Joyous, your silence clearly communicates a willingness to assist me, let us be off to my ship. I have proper facilities for this. Don’t worry about your ship, you won’t be needing it anymore with your new life as my sperm receptacle.”

Jitz wrapped her up in his tangle of cock-tendrils and made his way to his ship, passing through the bar for all patrons to see the purple babe doused and filled with alien seed, and out onto the main deck to make their way onto the racing ship the tentacle monster owned. He was going to enjoy having a companion on his ship for once in his life, it was so hard to find ones who could last the night, hopefully this one would be tough enough to handle a few more rounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished the sexy bit, I'm no longer a jerk. I just got excited for writing after I posted the intro, and I also wanted to show that I didn't always write that little. Have this song by ONLAP: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2j0yJdI3V8


	3. Fads are Different in Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newly found alien is being spread and sold throughout the galaxy for people who love their pets more than a normal amount, and when one is brought to the Dark Star, it's clear this isn't going to be a wholesome outing.

At the time, new races were being discovered on planets previously thought to be uninhabitable due to technological advances in boring stuff that no one cares about, yadda yadda. The important thing to note is that a lot of sexy creatures were found and most weren't listed as people yet, which made it free range for slavers to collect and sell these various captives, though there was one race that found the most attention out of all. 

The Rammi, a race of short statured women that were ridiculously well endowed with wide hips, massive busts, and thick rears, all of which radiating an aura of sexuality that people found very difficult to resist once they caught a glimpse of the curvy creatures. They bore pale grey complexions and a healthy amount of fat to keep them warm on their iceberg of a planet, giving them soft, plump bodies perfectfortheir owners to cuddle. Despite their humanoid appearance, they don't seem to be sentient, lacking basic intelligence and understanding of words, though they can be taught simple commands just like a dog.

~ ~

On this day for Dark Star, the patrons of the bar would be getting a sudden show from a cute cyan goo girl who had brought in a Rammi by a leash, leaving the four foot pet to be dragged on the ground as it refused to walk behind its mistress, though the goopy woman didn't seem to mind much as she looked at her collared shortstack with big eyes, squealing as she say how cute the creature looked.

The woman stood at 5'6" and bore no clothes, instead opting mold her flesh into a natural gown shape, letting her slide her "feet" across the floor with ease. Her body was formed in a sleek fashion, featureless except for the occasional bubble of air that made its way through her permeable skin.

After freaking out slightly, the light blue lady made her way to a booth, having her pet sit on the ground just next to her, giving the Rammi a pet, whispering little praises to it as she did so. Most people in the bar took notice of this and began stare at the scene of a gelatinous woman stroking the silky white hair of a shorter, yet bustier lady.

One daring man decided to take action, standing up and grabbing onto his wide brimmed hat, letting his synth leather boots clack against the metal flooring as he made his way to the jelly-like girl and her jelly-thick pet. His broad shoulders and thick coat blotted out the lights over the mistress, which caused her to gaze up at the hulking 6'9" space cowboy standing over her... it looks cooler than it sounds.

The man placed a chitin covered hand on the table, tan as sand, and a long stinger tipped tail wrapped loosely around the waist of the Rammi, his dark skinned face was human in design and was set with a collection of six eyes sat above his normal pair, black orbs that glinted with a faint amber light as they all blinked sequentially, never having a moment where the gelatinous gal is out of his sight.

"Well there, I haven't seen anythin' quite like you 'round here, same goes for this lil' cutie here." He gave the pet a small squeeze, to which the pudgy creature licked his tail in response. He gave a quick tip of his hat to the cyan woman and hoped his space southern style would offset the rapey vibes he was currently putting out. 

"Uh, hello, I'm Zoe, a pleasure to meet you, sir. I've been sent on a secret spy mission that absolutely no one can know about, or else I'd have to blow up my whole ship... This is Fifi by the way." The excitable woman spoke in a none too subtle volume for the subject she was talking about, but the big man dismissed it with a shrug instead moving his hands to unbuckle his belt and let his erection fall free, the shaft landing on Fifi's face as he continued the conversation, letting his massive cock reach half mast.

"How'd you choose Fifi? Seems like an odd choice t' me." As they kept talking, Zoe looked over to her pet to respond, completely ignoring the mammoth amount of man meat grinding against the shortstack's face and responding casually as if this were an eberyday occurrence, which it honestly might have been. His erect, two foot long prick radiated heat onto the Rammi's face, and all it could do was sniff at the new item that the stranger presented her, filling her nostrils with potent musk and her mind with all consuming lust.

The pet eagerly licked the shaft in front of her, polishing his pole with her surprisingly long tongue, wrapping around a little more than half of his throbbing penis, stroking it with her oral organ. The scorpion man let his tail relax, giving Fifi the perfect opportunity to reach up with her hands and properly beat him off, pulling her head back and dragging her tongue on the underside of his tool until she reached the tip, beginning to lap around the purplish head with needy whines. His precum leaked out in heavy doses, causing the Rammi to wrap her lips around his cockhead and to swallow it down like a water bottle, drinking down everything his cock was letting out. 

While he was busy being serviced by her pet, the cowboy couldn't help but to stare at the blue beauty before him, reaching forward and cupping her squishy body, lifting her onto the table she was sitting at and pressing his lips against her own, cutting the conversation short and causing Zoe to wrap her arms around the man's thick neck, pressing herself against him and visibly squishing against his form, hard as stone due to his natural armor and well defined physique.

While the scorpion made out with Zoe, he reached down with one of his massive hands down to rest on the pet's head, pulling her onto his prick and stretching her jaw as his fist-thick head pressed against the back of her throat, causing her to gag against the invading member. As his grip tightened on the back of her head, he managed to shove her down on his shaft, getting nearly half of his monstrous length down her gullet having almost a fourth of her her height shoved inside of her.

With a few extra thrusts, he found that he couldn't force in anymore of his tumescent tool into her mouth, which caused him to let out a sigh into the goo girl's lips. He pulled the grey skinned alien off of his pipe, to which it stuck out its tongue to keep licking his length, but the chitin covered cowboy had other plans for her. He gently pushed Zoe backwards before slamming Fifi down roughly on the table, her face pressed right against her mistress' lap and her plump rear sticking into the air, ripe for the groping. Even with his large hands, the scorpion couldn't even begin to think of covering that rump with them, the grey globes of assflesh jiggled with every minute motion and gave the man a pleasant place to grip as he pressed his cockhead against her tight slit.

With a grunt, he thrust his powerful hips forward, burying a foot of cock into the Rammi's wanton hole, making the creature scream into her gooey pillow of a mistress, making her jiggle with the vibration of her pet's voice. The cowboy slowly drew his hips back, deliberately making sure that the shortstack could feel every ridge adn bump on his girth as he stretched out her hole. He then rammed his prick roughly into her snatch, pushing an extra inch or two deeper as he did. As he set up his pace, he saw the cyan slime shift positions, morphing her form to be under her pet with her face staring right at the man's apple sized testicles, and within just a couple more pumps of his hips, his entire length was lodged inside the pet and his large nuts were resting on the wet face of Zoe.

As he continued to pound her sodden box, his balls made a wet slapping sound as they collided with Zoe's face, causing a cacophony of coitus right in the middle of the bar. At this point, many of the patrons have either gone back to their drinks, left, or have decided to deal with their arousal, whether subtly or not, most openly pleasuring themselves to the sight before them, adding onto the sound of the rough fucking on the table.

With the pressure of fucking a woman only twice as big as his dick and the cool slickness his nuts were constantly slapping against, it was impossible for the scorpion to hold out for long, creaming the pet with a primal roar. His first shot visibly distended her belly, even with her pinned face down on the table, his cum escaping the almost airtight passage of her cunt, raining spunk down onto the slime girl, letting it sink into her body. His orgasm continued further ass the Rammi's womb was painted white and bloated beyond the point of reason, leading to him simply lifting her in a full Nelson to keep her still as he rode off the end of his orgasm. Dropping the pregnant looking pet down on top of her mistress like a discarded toy and went to the bathroom to clean himself off.

As the pair laid there, Zoe pressing her face against Fifi's leaking lower lips, soaking up everything she can get, her body starting to bloat as well. While they were basking in the afterglow of their love making, a group of three guys stood over them, furiously stroking their pricks and letting loose a layer of glaze over the duo, coating them in more thick seed. Though that didn't bother the slime girl any, as she stretched her body out and remorphed herself into a more desirable form, turning the cum that filled her into her own cyan mass. Her previously 5'6" sleek body was now that of a 7' bombshell, wide broodmotherly hips, massive breasts that rivalled beach balls, and a two foot dick hanging in front of her body, which she quickly stuffed her pet with, letting the spunk that filled the Rammi slowly fcollect in a scrotum just below her tool.

"Thanks, boys, I'll be sure to stop by here again whenever I'm feeling a bit too little." And with a small wave, she slid away, leaving the bar behind her as her nuts kept expanding, which would be a problem if her body wasn't squishy as her hips were too wide for the door, though she simply squeezed through and out onto the lot, heading towards her ship, leaving a multitude of people still getting themselves off to what they just witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second story is out, hope you guys like this one, uh... dicks are fun, yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first time posting here and I feel like I've got some decent ideas for a fun sexy space story, also kinda weird. I'll be updating this at a consistently inconsistent rate for as long as I have ideas for it, so I hope you enjoy that. Feedback and idea suggestions are always welcome.


End file.
